Ferral Love
by werewolf4everbmine
Summary: What if the Kyuubi had really died when he was sealed into Naruto? What if Kyuubi was actually a benevolent fox that fought to protect his home and territory and family? What if he had seen what Madara was really going to do and was trying to stop him, and just so happened to see a man with a newborn baby, and sealed himself into the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic. Literally the first! And I can't write fight scenes for crap. So for the overview:

What if the Kyuubi had really died when he was sealed into Naruto? What if Kyuubi was actually a benevolent fox that fought to protect his home and territory and family? What if he had seen what Madara was really going to do and was trying to stop him, and just so happened to see a man with a new born baby, and sealed _himself_ into the baby?

Fem!Naruto, good!Karuma, Rated M for later reasons.

DISCLAMER

I do NOT own Naruto, only the story line and original characters that I myself created, I do NOT get paid for this and write this for my own enjoyment and pleasure.

PROLOGE

A sound, though very faint had announced the presence of a mad man. _'Soon, very soon I shall have the Nine tails and destroy the Leaf!'_ the man thought darkly to himself, his black eyes turning red as he activated his Sharinngon. The fox was awake and waiting for him though. Each one trying to outfox the other, moving far too fast for most shinobi to even see they fought. Jutsu crashed against jutsu, leveling mountains and killing many, or would have if Karuma hadn't expected this attack and got all the animals to leave. But he never noticed that he was moving far too close to the hidden leaf village until it was too late. In his momentary distraction Madara played his hand and forced a genjutsu on Karuma. To Karuma there was no hidden leaf so he didn't care where his deadly tails crashed into the valleys and plains on the hills where they fought. Until he felt chains immobilize him and tried thrashing around in vein. But then the illusion broke and then he saw it. The leaf village was in shambles, and he screamed out in sorrow. Then a yellow head came into view, and the man was carrying a bundle, Karuma could smell the new born and smiled, he knew that Madara would try to control him, but if he wasn't there Madara couldn't do that. Karuma shrank to the size of a human realm fox, and before the chains could contract leapt to the man. He used his speed to catch up to the man then grew to the size of a Frisian horse and snatched the baby away from the man and ran to gain some distance, the child wrapped protectively in his tails.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. I just need to borrow you from that man for a while, ok little one?" Karuma said to the sleeping baby as it cooed in slumber. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, as he thought of all the shit that the baby would have to go through because of him. _'I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry, little kit. But I need you to please bear with me for the time being.'_

Meanwhile a certain blonde was desperately trying to catch up to a certain fox. _'Kushiana is going to kill me! If you dare hurt my little girl you're gonna die fox!'_ Minito basically growled outas he ran. What he had never expected was to see a golden red glow as he ran into a barrier in a clearing and a horse sized nine tailed fox scratching in the dirt around his little girl.

Karuma felt the man outside trying to break down his barrier as he scratched the symbols in the earth around the infant girl. He nodded,h satisfied with his work. He gently pressed his nose to the baby's tummy and whispered the sealing spell. The symbols all lit up in a blinding white as the baby girl started crying. Then the barrier broke and Minito tried to take his girl back, but it wasn't to be. As he had stepped on the seal he was struck back by Karumas' tail, and as his body was sent flying back, his soul and chakra was dragged into the baby, and Karuma was completely sealed into the baby.

Madara had been unable to find the Kyuubi and growled in frustration then in a rage went about destroying the forest, setting it ablaze in his fury. He left and never looked back. But if he had looked over his shoulder he would have seen a golden shower as a certain barrier broke and found his prey right away, but he didn't.

In the clearing the little baby girl opened her eyes, red faded to violet and then blue around the pupil. She had a tuft of golden red hair and white tips, a chubby heart shaped face with three whisker marks on each chubby cheek and pale skin, then she started to cry with all her strength, her dead daddy lying next to her, his body rapidly cooling in the night air.

ELSE WHERE IN THE SUMMONING REALM````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A cry came from every fox as they felt their leader slipping from the world, then a shout of joy as they felt their new leader being born. But no kit felt like Karuma, so they were confused. And though they tried to Reverse Summon Karuma nothing happened. And since they didn't know who the new leader was, they couldn't summon her. (A/N: the foxes can tell which gender the new leader is, but they would have to actually be near the leader to know who it is. ^~^)

IN THE DEAMON REALM```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The siblings of the Nine Tails held a war counsel, and kept their subjects (respectively) from panicking and kept order. The Kitsunes on the other hand were, well, freaking out. The King had died or was killed and were pissed, fearful, some were ecstatic (but those kept that to themselves, lest they be blamed and killed.)

They argued and fought each other, getting nothing done, at all.

But there was one thing that they could all agree on: Without Karuma everything would fall apart, and he needed to reform quickly, or else everything would die and soon too.

INSIDE NARUTO``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE HELL ARE TO DOING HERE HUMAN!" Karuma shouted at a stunned looking blonde man as he did a fish out of water and deer in the headlights at the same time. Karuma was growling and cursing his rotten luck for bringing a human, or rather, another human into this. Minito on the other hand was so shell-shocked and in a state of denial, that when Karuma come close Minito made a Resangan and put it through Karumas skull, instant kill. This however lead to the absorption of his own soul into his daughters' soul, and his chakra being blended with his daughters' chakra coils in a permanent regeneration, along with Karumas soul being mixed with Narutos' soul and his chakra also being permanently regenerated in her body. Along with both of their memories, and her coils being virtually exploded open, so her blast of chakra alerted everyone in a 50 mile radius, from kids to adults, civilians to shinobi, and all the animals who howled/yowled/screamed/etc. in response to this. (Madara was already long gone for those who were wondering.)

IN THE CLEARING````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When the third Hokage got to the clearing, he assumed that the fox had been sealed by the Fourth, and had died. That was what he thought to explain the power blast away. So that was what he told the villagers. And they had tried to kill Naruto for years afterward.

3 YEARS LATER```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Deep in the woods on October 10th a little girl was sleeping in a fox den that had been long abandoned, the villagers had beaten her to near death, but after they had left, the three year old child, broken bruised and bloody, had crawled to a giant tree in the Forest of Death. This tree was very special, because only a fox could safely enter it. This was because of the Kyuubi, the Nine tailed Fox. This was where he had slept until that bastard Madara had come.

"Kit, how did you come into my den?!" an angry female fox growled at the sleeping form. The child didn't even twitch. The vixen crept closer ready to spring back at the faintest sign of hostility from the human. Then she noticed the blood still weeping from the wounds, in an ever growing pool of blood.

"Come out come out, time to die~" a sickly sweet and greasy voice called from outside the tree. By now the girl had woken up. She whimpered like a baby fox, curling into a ball to hide herself. The vixen could only see a baby in her den, her master and lord still hadn't come back to her, so if she saved the child perhaps she would make another fine servant to her master. Oh who was she kidding! She couldn't let the kit die! And there was just something about the kit….

(Outside the tree)

Moonlight gleamed dully on the ninja head band, and his chunnin vest was flecked with the 'demons' blood. While everyone else had left, he had doubled back to finish what he had started. Sending chakra to his nose he could smell the scent of her blood and fear. His face twisted into a sick lopsided smile. The scent lead him deep into the Forest of Death, to the biggest tree he had ever seen. And what came out of it made his blood boil. A fox was sitting in front of the hole in the base of the tree between two giant roots. "Hello Fox. Time to die!" He shouted as he charged the startled fox, kunai in hand. He caught the fox in the shoulder as she had jumped and her screams of pain woke Naruto further.

Naruto crawled out of the den to a horrific scene: a fox hanging limply from a ninjas hand by her throat, while the ninja man cut her with a kunai all over her body.

Narutos vision went red, eyes turning to slits, canines elongating and nails turning to short very sharp claws, and nine tails forming behind her, golden with white tips and fox ears sprouted on the top of her head. She growled dangerously low, short red gold hair with white tips spiking up ferally.

"Let her go scum!" Naruto yelled as she jumped and sank her long fangs into his throat and pulled back sharply, ripping his esophagus out and severing his jugular. He gurgled on his blood and died in the next second as she shoved her clawed hand into his heart and crushed it.

Naruto then attended to the fox, it was just superficial cuts, but due to the number of them lost a lot of blood. Some instinct had her swipe her tongue over the wounds and watched in amazement as the wounds all healed.

"Are you ok Foxy?" Naruto asked in her cute three year old voice. The fox though, she recognized her masters chakra, but frowned in confusion at the human child- no not human, she now noticed the fox ears and nine fox tails that the child had, things that were not there before in the den.

"Who are you kit? And why do you have my masters chakra?" the vixen asked the dumbfounded red blonde.

"WOW! You can talk! That's so cool! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage someday! Believe it!" the sheer volume of it rattled the poor newly healed vixen. She shook her head and thought " _troublesome.'_ In the Nara compound all the Naras' suddenly sneezed, and looked around.

"Alright, but why do you seem like Karuma-sama?" at the name Karuma, Naruto felt like an explosion went off in her head, then as if some curtain had lifted, Naruto changed ever so slightly. Her stance and facial expression, but most especially her eyes changed from sky blue to blue with a red ring around it and a ring of purple between the two.

"I am Karuma, I am Minito the Fourth Hokage, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kalbi, my most loyal vixen in the human realm." She let out her demonic chakra, separating it from her human chakra. It flared out in bloody crimson around her in a cloak that radiated power and heat. Her hair whipped around in the self-made gale of wind.

Kalbi whimpered and groveled in the bed of dead leaves. A small hand reached out and pet her small head soothingly.

"My lord, please forgive my insolence. I swear that I didn't know it was you. And welcome home, Master." Kalbi said with reverence and humility. Naruto smiled bright as the sun, and whispered softly "It's good to be home."

VARIOUSE PLACES IN THE WORLD``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The 8 remaining siblings all felt their brothers' power and vitality, the signal extending to all the realms letting everyone know that Karuma was back and stronger than ever. But it felt ever so slightly off, like it wasn't just him, it was two others and Karuma. Most grinned and chuckled at his antics, ever the show-off. Off in the Demon world some were scowling and cursing their rotten luck that the Demon Lord had reformed already when their plans were not yet ready to take him out for good.

Madara looked up from the scroll he was reading and smirked, then started hacking and shaking as his bony thin frame was racked with the force of old age. Blood dribbled from his lips and he angrily swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, smearing the blood.

But all had the general consensus "He's back and kicking."

So how was that? Like it hate it?

I plan to make this a series, and hope you liked the chapter!

Willing to read and consider all ideas, comments are welcome and helpful suggestions too!

Please vote for the following pairing for Naruto:

Shikamaru

Choji

Negi

Lee

Kiba

Shino

Sai

Konohamaru (when he's older)

Iruka

Peace out dudes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Welcome back for chapter 2!**

 **To that guest review person: Maybe, and while it may seem to be stupid to you it is completely good to me. And while this may seem to be totally foreign to you THIS IS FAN FICTION! I do NOT write by the cannon and go read Summoning Dragons, and basically ALL the Fem Naruto fan fics, heck ALL the Naruto fan fic! And keep your negativity to yourself.**

 **Now, to all the people who actually enjoy my writing: Thanks for the favs and follow! XD**

 **You really have no idea how much that made my day! =D**

 **FYI: There will probably be bashing of a lot of characters**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, I DO NOT GET PAID FOR WRITING, THIS IS FROM MY FINGERTIPS! I ONLY WRITE FOR MY OWN PLEASURE!**

 **Now then, on to chapter 2 = )**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey old man! Some Miso Ramen please!" a clear voice called out as a small lightly tanned hand reached across the counter for a pair of chopsticks as a musical voice hummed a small tune.

"Coming right up! So Naruto, why the short hair?" the old grey haired ramen shop owner, Teuchi asked as he expertly made the bowl of heavenly broth and noodles (and was probably illegal in some lands) and placed it in front of his best customer, who was practically vibrating in excitement and basically drooling at the sweet aroma that seemed to sway in the air, enticing the nose and drawing people to it.

"Just trying something different and see who would really notice. You're the first." Naruto smiled her trade mark fox smile. After 25 bowls of ramen she paid and left the little stand, feeling the cold hostile gaze of the villagers. She knew what had really happened, but to reveal that knowledge would make their attacks so much worse. Snide remarks meant to hurt an already open wound in her, much like throwing acid into the gaping hole left inside of her. Eating away her humanity, and kindness. You can only be hurt if you let them in, so Naruto built thick walls to shield her childish heart.

A memory surfaced, her looking at her brothers and sisters as she was named King. The memory left a migraine the size of the entire village in the back of her skull. But she just kept walking, she absolutely did NOT wince and the villagers did NOT smirk in satisfaction that they had managed to hurt the demon that had killed so many of the leaf people.

Really none of that happened….(it totally happened)

Seeing that the demon brat was distracted some of the more aggressive villagers followed her, waiting, watching. Then they struck. Shards of glass, fists, slaps and kicks, and one lucky shot on the back of her head. Then things went south, the Karuma personality of his soul rose from the dark corner of her very young mind, it pushed her dominate personality away. Teeth elongated and burning red chakra poured out, forming nine long fox tails behind her, and making her whisker marks even more pronounced. Her eyes snapped open, slitted red eyes glowed and burned as if an inferno was behind her eyes. And she, for the very first time, fought back.

When the ANBU finally got there, it was much too late. The villagers that had attacked Naruto had been massacred.

Blood dripped from the brick walls, and pooled between the bodies of the twenty dead villagers. An evil and vile chakra and the stench of death greeted them. Cat, Weasel, and Dog were horrified, but that wasn't all.

The bodies of the dead were stacked and sitting on the top of the pile was Naruto, but different.

Golden red fox ears tipped with white on the top of her head, and nine fox tails swayed behind her. Naruto was drenched in blood, and she was calmly licking the blood off her hands.

"Naruto?" Dog tried to get her attention. He was stiff with shock when she stopped and glared at him, he saw a wild animal. Not a human child in those red/violet/blue eyes of hers, complete with a slitted pupil.

Naruto growled, low and threatening. A very clear warning to stay away from her. Not that Weasel Cat or Dog even listened to that. So it really was no surprise that they were scratched and bitten. After that, Naruto was just gone. Not even a scent trail remained.

HOKAGE TOWER

Sarutobi grimaced. He had only closed his eyes for less than a second and the paperwork had doubled! "I'm getting too old for this!" he yelled and threw his hands up.

Outside the secretary jumped, and her paperwork stack trembled but did not fall.

"Hokage-sama, I have some rather disturbing news." Dog said as he crouched on the floor, scratches and tears covered his body, some bleeding more than others. A crack in his mask, and bite marks marred his large hands.

"Did you pick a fight with Tora? You look like you've been through hell." the Third asked after a moment of silence.

"It was Naruto. They villagers attacked her again, but this time she turned into a fox girl. And it appears that she has lost human comprehension, she acted like a cornered fox. She fought with myself, Weasel, and Cat. Then made off into the Forest of Death. Do you wish for me to continue pursuit of her?"

Sarutobi sighed and steeple his hands together, contemplating and worrying about Naruto.

"No. This time perhaps it would be better to let her be alone for a while. She wouldn't actually leave, she loves this village too much. Dog call back Weasel and Cat."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

'Naruto, please come back to us safe and whole.' The Third thought as he stared out the window, silently cursing the moronic villagers who couldn't see past the fear and hate in them.

 **Ok, so not a long chapter, but trying to find some inspiration is tough.**

 **And this is probably not going to be regularly updated, but I'll try. So, anything not make sense?**

 **Well, most likely the part about the personality bit. But that really will be explained in the next chapter or so.**

 **And I hate writing according to cannon, so I'm not going to! =P**


End file.
